Experiment: Success!
by Azrayah
Summary: Eren found a bloody little girl wondering around town and brings her back to his house to help her. He finds out she's been abandoned and has had a horrible early childhood, so he and his lover, Levi, take her in as their own. They give her a name and a fresh start, though, after a kidnapping, she loses it all... Full Summary inside. OC next gen. Theory to titan's existence (Later)
1. Chapter 1

**Experiment: Success!**

**Summary: Eren found a bloody little girl wondering around town and brings her back to his house to help her. He finds out she's been abandoned and has had a horrible early childhood, so he and his lover, Levi, take her in as their own. They give her a name and a fresh start, though, after a kidnapping, she loses it all. After becoming a cadet, then three years later, a member of the Recon Corps, she and her squad have one mission—find the Jaeger house and the secrets of the titans. But what about all of the secrets that surround Erica's birth? **

**Pairings: LeviXEren, ArminXAnnie, ConnieXSasha, YmirXHistoria, JeanXMikasa**

**Notes: Yes, I know, Annie is frozen and Ymir is 'missing'. TDB. In my world, they aren't, so shush haters. I've finished the manga from where the anime left off, but I might make the characters OOC, but that's okay because this story is mostly about their kids, so it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, with everything they've been through, they're bound to act different than canon.**

**Another note: I am a huge Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan, so there are most likely references to that show in this story as well. (There may or may not be references to Free and Fairy Tail….) Try to see if you can find them for each chapter (if there are any, of course.)**

**Also, I really should be writing my other stories, but I just...can't. I've hit a wall, so I'm taking a break from them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK.**

* * *

"Experiment 27 is a success, sir!"

The man, who was holding a small bundle in his arms, looked over to his superior in the room with pride. "This one actually has a form, sir. She isn't physically deformed like the others."

The other man, an older looking man with glasses, nodded as he walked over to the younger man with the bundle. "Has she opened her eyes?"

"No sir, but—sir, look!"

The older man gazed down at the baby girl, whose heterochromatic eyes looked up at him. Her right eye was an emerald green while her left eye was a beautiful silver.

"Do you think it will matter, sir? Many may think she is a beauty or a rare find."

"Or a freak."

"Sir, I'm sure there will be those who like her eyes."

The older considered it. "I guess so. As long as she does what she was created for, then I don't truly care what she looks like." The older man then asked, "Are you sure she will be able to?"

"Well…" The younger looked down at the girl in his arms, lost in thought, as the girl started to shift slightly. Staring into her eyes, he had a thought. "Well, sir, her eyes mean that the joining of DNA was successful. Maybe if we injected the T-Cells into her at a steady rate, we could insure she could do _that_."

The older thought about it. What he had said was true, after all, if you inject a high concentration of T-Cells into a growing body, then they do gain that ability. Would that mean a steady, medium concentration from a young age, basically birth, would completely insure that ability, if not enhance it?

"What you say is true. Alright, we'll keep this one, but we should create a backup just in case. Make sure to replicate the ratio exactly as you did for this experiment."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_Five years later_

Dull, heterochromatic eyes glanced around the dark streets as the young girl, barely older than five, walked barefoot on the cold street. Blood was smudged on her face and staining her ragged dress. Her dark, chocolate brown hair was a rat's nest, caked with mud and blood. Her small footsteps were drowned out by the rain batting down all around her.

As the girl's gaze swept the road once more, she saw a man in a uniform walking towards her. He had a large umbrella over his head and a small back in his hand, but as soon as he saw her, he dropped the bad, spilling the contents into the street. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" He asked, panicked, as he rushed over to the girl. She just looked up at him, wondering why he wasn't slapping her for looking untidy. She must look horrible—which was unacceptable.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Where are your parents?" He asked, using his sleeve to wipe blood off her face as he held his umbrella over the two of them.

"Parents?" She asked. The word was foreign to her, and as she tested the word on her lips, she couldn't help but feel a very small pang in her heart. _What are parents?_

"Do you have any?" He glanced over her body once more. His eyes widened as he came to a conclusion. "Oh god, you're alone."

The girl kept her gaze with the man, who was now in deep thought._ Is he going to hurt me?_ She wondered. _I am a dirty girl, after all. _

Finally set on a thought, he smiled, which startled her slightly. "Well, how about I take you home, okay? Let's get you fixed up and then we'll see what we can do, alright?"

She nodded, afraid if she had said no that he would have hurt her.

Bending down, he slid an arm around her waist and picked her up, setting her on his hip. "Let's get you out of here."

The walk hadn't been long, and after only a few minutes they had arrived at a nice, two story house. The man's hands were full, so he kicked the door to gain the attention of the one inside.

Grumbling, the man inside opened the door. "Shitty brat, why didn't you just—what is that?" he asked, looking at the girl sitting on his hip. He cringed at her state of being. She was so filthy and dirty—was that _blood?_

The man holding the girl sighed. "She's a kid, not a 'that'. I found her on the streets and she looked like she needed help."

"She defiantly needs something." The shorter said as he wrinkled his nose, earning a kick to his shin. "The fuck was that for?"

"Levi, don't cuss. She's an innocent child." The taller reprimanded.

The shorter man snorted. "Sure doesn't look innocent with all the blood. Eren, you're taking care of her. Make sure she's clean."

"Planning on it."

The girl had stayed quiet throughout the whole conversation, knowing it wasn't her place to speak. She had no right to speak unless spoken to, so even if she had many questions, she couldn't ask them. She was a useless girl.

The man, Eren, had set her down while he fumbled with the umbrella. She looked around, trying to analyze her surroundings, but that was short lived because Eren had picked her up and started to carry her up the stairs. She didn't struggle in his hold. Instead, she oddly started to feel at peace in his arms. It felt really weird. She's never been held like this, and she figured her dirty state would repulse the kind man.

Once they were in the bathroom, Eren set her down once more and started to run the water in the tub. While the tub was filling, he turned to the girl and gave a smile. "I'm going to give you a bath, okay?"

She nodded, knowing that it was needed. She wasn't clean, so she had to be washed. It was wrong to be dirty.

The man continued to talk. "My name's Eren. What's yours?"

"Name...?" She asked timidly. She was never given one, so how was she supposed to answer? What did they always call her? "Number 27."

"Number 27? That's not a name..." Crouching to be on her level, he got a closer look at her and gasped. "Holy crap, your eyes!"

Immediately, she covered her eyes and suppressed a whimper, afraid that they had hurt him or something. She didn't want to hurt him, he'd been so nice to her.

Eren was surprised by her eyes, and wondered how he had never noticed them before. They were two different colors, something he's never heard of, and it surprised him. But seeing the girl's reaction to his outburst made him instantly regret it. Gently, he pried her hands away from her eyes. "It's fine. I'm sorry about my outburst, your eyes just surprised me."

She looked up at him. He was...apologizing? "I didn't...hurt you?"

He was taken back. "Hurt me? Goodness, no. I was just surprised that they were two different colors."

"They are?" She gasped. Quickly, she looked around for something to see herself in and once she found the full body mirror, she gasped once more. She was so dirty! But her eyes... they were so pretty. "Pretty..." She whispered.

Eren's eyes widened at her behavior. She didn't have a name, she has never seen herself—where has she been this whole time? And how the hell was she treated. _Obviously, horribly_. He thought angrily. He calmed himself, not wanting to scare the girl.

Eren felt something inside of him awaken, something warm and caring. It feels slightly different than his feelings towards Levi and his friends. He felt...very protective of the girl. Like she was his. And it felt nice.

"How about I give you a name? How does that sound?" he asked her. If she let him name her, then he already had the perfect name for her. It popped into his head and it just seemed to fit.

She turned to look at him with wide eyes. "You'll give me... a name? I won't be Number 27 anymore?"

"That's right. You'll never been Number 27 ever again. From today on, you'll be Erica Jaeger."

"Erica Jaeger..." She tested the name and was instantly pleased with how it rolled off her tongue. "Erica Jaeger, Erica Jaeger, Erica Jaeger!" She started to giggle happily and was instantly silent, surprised by the sounds coming from her own mouth. She then giggled again, before gasping. What was she doing? And what was this feeling in her? She's never felt this way before! It felt really nice!

The male smiled warmly as he watched the small girl. "I take it you like the name?"

Instantly, she nodded. She loved her name—how could she ever thank this man for helping her and being nice to her?

Eren noticed that the tub was about full, so he turned off the water and turned to the girl. "Ready for a bath?"

Erica nodded.

* * *

After her bath and being dressed in one of Eren's shirts, which fell to her ankles, Erica had grown very loyal towards Eren. She would constantly watch him and follow him, like a duckling would follow its mother.

Eren had scooped her up in his arms once more and started to carry her out of the bathroom and into the living room to talk to Levi about her. There was no way he could leave her, not after everything he learned about the girl. That and he felt a connection to her. He couldn't exactly explain it. He just felt pulled towards Erica, and he knew he had to take care of her.

Making his way downstairs, Eren noticed Levi wiping the floors, grumbling to himself. The shorter man seemed to notice him and glared at him. "She made a mess."

Instantly Erica tensed in Eren's hold, clutching part of his shirt in her tiny hand. He was going to hurt her for making a mess! "I-I'm s-s-sorry." She whimpered, hiding her face in Eren's neck. She knew that hiding wasn't going to help her get out of punishment—sometimes it even made it worse—but she couldn't help it. She hoped that Eren would protect her.

The two were taken back, Eren more than Levi since he knew this wasn't normal behavior for a child when they made a mess. Instantly, Eren started to comfort her, whispering soothing words in her ear as he rubbed her back. "Shh, it's okay. Levi isn't going to hurt you."

"B-but I made a-a mess." She said through her sobs, "I'm supposed to be punished."

"Oh Erica!" Eren was horrified. "We would never hurt you over a silly little mess, and I have no idea who would hurt any child over something like that."

"I do." Levi mumbled as he stood up, to which Eren instantly glared at him for. The comment was completely unnecessary.

The girl's heterochromatic eyes stared into Eren's emerald green eyes, trying to see if he was lying to her. She knew what to look for—after all, those men would constantly lie to her. "You w-won't hurt me?"

"Of course not!" He gave her a reassuring smile. "In fact, we're going to make sure no one ever hurts you again, right Levi?" The taller male looked over at the raven, who was shocked by these words.

"You mean we're going to keep her? Shitty brat, I knew you were stupid, but this just takes the cake. Don't you think her parents are going to look for her?" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "We could be charged as kidnappers and immediately thrown out of the survey corps."

Eren shook his head. "Levi, she doesn't have parents. She doesn't even know what they are—there's no way we could put her back on the streets like this. She could get taken by _real_ kidnappers." Shifting the girl in his arms, he continued. "Besides, I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to kick humanity's strongest and humanity's hope out of the Recon corps. That'd be asking the titans to eat us all."

_Titans?_ Erica wondered. Why was that word so familiar to her? She's heard it before, but where…?

"_Give her a stronger dosage. We want to make sure she'll be able to fight the titans."_

"_She'll be perfect to kill the titans."_

"_Do you understand? You must kill all of the titans. That is your only purpose in life."_

"…must kill all of the titans…" she mumbled under her breath, reciting what the man had said. "That's my only purpose…" Her eyes glazed over as she went limp in Eren's arms. "I'm perfect to kill the titans. I must kill all of the titans. That is my only purpose in life."

The two males, in the silence of the ending conversation, were able to hear these words and were stunned. Who in their right mind would tell a child that? Just what has she been through?

This seemed to convince Levi that she truly needed them to take care of her and make sure that she had a normal childhood. _Or as much as she can get after whatever hell she's been through._ Levi thought grimly. Eren, on the other hand, immediately launched into convincing the girl that she was made for more. "Erica, killing the titan's is not your only purpose in life. In fact, that might not even be your purpose. Your purpose could be to be a baker or an artist. Maybe it's to be our little girl."

The girl looked up at him. "But they told me that my purpose was to kill all the titans."

"I don't know who 'they' are," Eren took a breath to calm himself. "But they are wrong. They can't decide your purpose—that's what you have to do for yourself." He hugged her close as he saw her start to shake in his hold. "All I know is that Levi and I are going to be there for you."

"Really?" The girl asked.

"For as long as we can, yes." Levi said, walking over to the two of them and ruffling her hair. "We won't be around forever, but we'll try to not leave early." He gave her one of his rare smiles, instantly gaining her trust.

Eren smiled and shifted Erica once more. Levi looked up at Eren, his smile still in place. "I didn't know a shitty brat like you could act like a parent."

"Well, I doubt I'm great, but I'll try my best." Eren said honestly. He noticed that Erica had started to nod her head in attempt to stay awake, but she was failing. Within seconds, she was asleep in Eren's arms. Holding her on his side with one hand, he leaned over and wrapped his free hand around Levi's waist, pulling him into his side as he placed a light kiss on his lips. Pulling away, he said, "Thank you."

Levi waved it off. "Don't thank me, thank the brat. She's grown on me." His face then contorted into anger. "I want to the find the mother fucker who twisted her brain so far from a normal child's that she doesn't even know what the fuck parents are and she feels like she has to kill the fucking titans. She's probably not a day over five and she already has seen too much darkness. Damn mother fucker, messing with the innocent."

"Agreed." He tightened his hold on Levi. "I'd ask Erwin or Pixis-san if they've heard anything. Maybe Hanji would know something."

"Hey, shitty brat, don't tell me how to do my fucking job."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end to the first chapter. What did you think about it? Like it, hate it?**

**I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote—it's going to contribute to this story (or any SnK story I plan to write in the future.)**

**I'm really sorry about delaying my other stories. I think my problem is once I see my story from start to finish, I lose interest in it, and so I slowly stop writing it. I'm really trying to fix that, but it's not working…**

**Anyway, I've just gotten into the SnK fandom and I have to say, I love it! Especially ErenXLevi! I know it's pedophilia, but hey, it's anime. We can ship whoever the fuck we want!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god, I am so sorry about this chapter being as late as it is. My computer said "fuck you" and died, so I had to buy a new computer and find someone who could do a file transfer. I am also in a testing period, so it's been very difficult for me to find free time. Once winter break rolls around, I should be popping out chapters.**

**Here is chapter two. I have no idea what to put in the note other than I am a failure as an author and I should go jump off a cliff because I just need to stop doing this to myself.**

**Pairings: LeviXEren, ArminXAnnie, ConnieXSasha, YmirXHistoria, JeanXMikasa**

**Notes: Yes, I know, Annie is frozen and Ymir is 'missing'. TDB. In my world, they aren't, so shush haters. I've finished the manga from where the anime left off, but I might make the characters OOC, but that's okay because this story is mostly about their kids, so it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, with everything they've been through, they're bound to act different than canon.**

**Another note: I am a huge Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan, so there are most likely references to that show in this story as well. (There may or may not be references to Free and Fairy Tail….) Try to see if you can find them for each chapter (if there are any, of course.)**

**Also, I really should be writing my other stories, but I just...can't. I've hit a wall, so I'm taking a break from them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK.**

* * *

It's been about a week since Erica was adopted by Eren and Levi, and the little girl was learning to adjust to their life style. The changes were major and she had a hard time transferring from a dark, cruel place to a warm, loving one. The two males have been very patient with her, though one more than the other, but overall they understood that it would take time for her to get rid of some of her negative habits. They understood, though it didn't make it any easier not to flinch or wince when the girl was scared or clueless about things.

Levi has been trying to track down the girl's parents, but so far, he hasn't been able to get any information about them from the Erica. He's asked Eren to try to pry anything out of her, but he hasn't been successful either. She claims she either can't remember or doesn't want to. They understand this as well, but they really needed her to tell them something so they have something to search by.

The raven has also asked Erwin and Hanji, as well as a few others, to see if they've heard anything that could relate to the girl, but they all turned up negative as well.

Eren has taken it upon himself to make sure Erica has as much of a normal childhood as she can get. He immediately went out with her the next day to buy her some basic necessities such as clothes, bedding, and a few things to entertain herself with such as books and toys. He couldn't help but feel angry at the people who had mistreated Erica. Every time he showed her something new her eyes would light up in wonder as if she had never seen it before. Turns out, she had really never seen books or toys or eating utensils or _"a bed without chains"_ she said.

The last comment made him freeze and he wondered if anything inappropriate has happened to her. He didn't know how to approach this, so he just came straight out and asked her.

Turns out there was nothing of _that _sort. They only chained her to make sure she didn't "activate it in the night"—whatever that means. He was glad she wasn't abused in that sense—to his knowledge, anyway—and he assured her that what they had done was not normal and they would never do that to her.

Erica was ecstatic. She had two loving fathers, belongings that were hers, a name, appropriate food, and love. She just couldn't believe that this miracle has happened to her. It just seemed so unreal that she would constantly ask the two. They immediately reassured her that it definitely wasn't a dream and that they loved her.

They loved her.

Just these words were enough to make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She didn't have to worry about going hungry, or being beaten, or being poked with needles. Here she was free. Here she was Erica Jaeger, daughter of Eren and Levi Jaeger.

And she loved every second of it.

* * *

Papa had told her that a friend was coming over to visit them, and Erica was scared.

Papa had assured her that they would cause no harm and that they were really nice and friendly, but she couldn't help but be afraid. _What if they don't accept me? What if they hate me?_ She thought as she sat on her bed, hugging her stuffed lion cub close to her chest. Dad had told her that they were nice as well, but it still didn't help. The girl knew she could trust her fathers, but still, it was scary.

Maybe I can clear my mind… she thought as she got off her bed. Climbing the tree in their backyard has always calmed her down whenever she was scared or angry.

Erica loved heights. The higher she was, the more at ease she felt. Her papa had joked once that she had a calling to be a solider, which made her actually consider it. She knew that she wasn't "made" to kill titans, but she couldn't help but want to join. She had many reasons, but she couldn't full processes why. Maybe in a few years. She thought as she gently sat Natsu down onto her bed.

Walking down the steps, she passed by her dad in the living room, who had looked up from his book. She waved to him with a smile before pointing to the backdoor. He nodded, understanding where she was going, before going back to reading his book.

Once outside, she swiftly made her way over to "her tree," as papa had dubbed it, and jumped up, grabbing onto the first branch. Pulling herself up, she quickly stood up and reached for the second branch. Now hanging from the second, she swung herself to the third. As she was about to make her way to the fourth, a new voice called to her.

"Hello."

The young male voice startled her, making her let go of the branch. This scared the boy, but he quickly reacted and caught her in his small yet slightly muscular arms. Looking up at her hero, she was greeted with a boy with spikey black hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a red scarf, which confused her because it wasn't cold outside.

The boy watched the girl as well, noticing her differing eyes, then commenting on them. "Your eyes are different colors. How'd that happen?"

His voice snapped her out of her trance, making her blush out of embarrassment. She noted that he hadn't let go of her, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She also noted that he had asked her a question that she didn't know the answer to, and she had to remember that it was okay not to know an answer. "I don't know. Papa says I was born with them."

"Oh yeah, Dad said something about Uncle Eren and Corporal Levi adopting a kid. I guess that's you, huh?" He said, to which she nodded. The two then heard another voice, this one also belonging to a child.

"Xander! You weren't supposed to run off! My father's worried sick about losing you—he knows what Aunt Mikasa would do to him if he lost you!" The boy was a blonde with shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. He noticed Xander holding Erica and fought back a blush rising on his cheeks as he saw Erica. "Hi…you're Uncle Eren's daughter, right?"

Erica nodded, now fidgeting in Xander's hold. The raven haired boy realized he was still holding her and quickly put her down, his arms now slightly sore. The dark haired girl then looked between the two boys and bowed. "I'm Erica Jaeger. Nice to meet you both."

Xander smiled, folding his hands behind his head. "Name's Xander Kirstein. He's Andrew Arlet" He nodded his head to the other boy, who was now pouting.

"I could have introduced myself, you know." He then turned to Erica. "Feel free to call me Drew."

The girl nodded, smiling at the two, who smiled back. Erica then wondered if these were the friends Papa had been talking about. If so, they were really nice.

Drew, now getting a closer look at Erica, saw her eyes and gasped. "Your eyes are two different colors! They're so pretty!"

Erica nodded, smiling at his comment. She was glad that one of them liked her eyes. Looking over at Xander, she couldn't help but feel sad that he didn't find them pretty. _Maybe he hates them?_ She wondered. _He does seem pretty weird, wearing a scarf when it's not cold._

Eren opened the back door to their house. Seeing the three children, he called out to them, telling them to come inside to they could get a snack and talk. The children obeyed, eager to get something to eat. Erica was flanked by the two boys on either side, the two asking her questions about herself. She tried to answer as best as she could, but there were a few questions she couldn't answer. They didn't seem to mind, moving on from one question to the next.

Erica jumped when she felt two hands grab onto hers, not expecting the contact. Her gaze shifted between the two, who gave her smiles.

She smiled back.

* * *

"Oh Eren, she looks just like you as a kid!" Armin gasped once Erica and the boys entered the house and into the living room. "Really, the resemblance…who would have thought?"

Eren tilted his head to the side as he looked at Armin, then Erica, then back to the blonde. "Really? I wasn't really paying attention to that…" He then thought back to his times as a child and realized something. "What a minute, Armin, I didn't know you when I was five. Heck, I didn't know Mikasa when I was five. How would you know what I looked like when I was her age?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed at his best friend, who looked slightly panicked.

"Um, well, you see, your mom might have shown me a few pictures…or maybe Mikasa has one—it's really hard to remember where I've seen you as a child. The point is: she looks like you." He said nervously, his hands playing with his sleeves.

Eren looked unconvinced, but he dropped the issue, deeming it unimportant. "When is Mikasa coming over? We needed to talk about Erica."

Said girl perked up when her papa said her name. Looking over at him, she saw that he wasn't talking to her, so she looked at the blonde man who her papa had called Armin. He looked kind of like Drew, but their faces were different. She didn't really care, though, so she looked back at Drew, who was going on and on about "life outside the walls."

"And there is water with a bunch of salt in it! A whole bunch of it! And pits of fire and—"

"Really? You believe that exists?" Xander asked in disbelief. Drew pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course! Father said so, so it must be true! He's super smart." Drew said adamantly, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis. Xander hung his head and sighed.

Erica tilted her head to the side, wondering what they were talking about. She couldn't follow their argument, so she decided to go over to Papa. Surly he'll explain it to her, right? But he seemed busy…

With determination, Erica trudged over to her papa and wrapped her arms around his leg, snuggling her cheek into his thigh. Eren looked down at her and smiled, picking her up and holding her to his chest. "What's the matter, Erica?" He asked, giving Armin a 'sorry' look. The blonde just waved it off and smiled.

"Papa…Xander and Drew aren't making sense." She mumbled, looking over at the other children.

Both adults raised their eyebrows at this, before Armin let out a chuckle and Eren smiled. "Well, sweetie, they're older than you, so a lot of what they say might not make sense."

"Oh…" The two boys walked over to Armin. Drew sat in his father's lap while Xander sat next to the adult. The two boys were looking at her with a smile, and she smiled back.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, startling Erica and making her pull herself closer to her papa. Patting her back comfortingly, Eren walked towards the door and cracked it open slightly and seeing it was his adoptive sister, Mikasa, he opened the door all the way to allow her to enter. She gave him a smile before her gaze shifted to the girl in his arms. Immediately her smile fell from her face. "Eren…who is that?"

Eren sighed and pulled away from the doorway, allowing Mikasa to fully enter the living room. "This is my daughter, Erica." Mikasa froze at this, her eyes wide as she stared at Eren.

"B-but I thought you and the corporal…"

Eren shook his head. "We are." He smiled down at the girl, who now pulled her head up to look at the woman. "She's our adopted daughter. I found her on the streets a week ago and we decided to keep her."

"What about her—oh my god, Eren she looks just like you as a kid!" Mikasa gasped as she got a closer look at the girl. "And her eyes…"

Eren sighed, already having been through this conversation with Armin. "Yeah, so I've been told. Anyway, her eyes were like that when I found her, and personally, I think they're awesome."

Erica lit up at this, giving Eren a wide smile, which he returned. Mikasa, who was watching the exchange, couldn't help but notice the resemblance between the two. Though, she decided to push the thoughts away, not wanting to start an argument with her brother.

The girl in Eren's arms looked at Mikasa, who was giving her a hard stare. Erica cowered, turning her head to face away from the scary woman. "Papa, sh-she's scaring me…"

The brown haired man patted the girl's head in a comforting manner as he glared at Mikasa. "You're scaring her." The Asian woman seemed surprised by this. Quickly, she looked away, mumbling apologies.

Xander stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to Eren. "Hey, Uncle Eren, can Drew and I take Erica out to play?"

"Sure—wait!" Eren seemed to spaz slightly. "I called you guys in for a snack and I still haven't given it to you guys. I'm so sorry!" With Erica still in his hold, Eren started to walk towards the kitchen.

Armin, wanting to help his friend and give him time to talk to Mikasa, said, "Hey Eren, I'll take the kids and we'll all fix a snack. That way, you can talk to Mikasa."

The other two adults looked at the blonde, before Eren nodded and sat Erica down. She looked up at her papa with worry in her eyes, as well as a hint of fear. Eren seemed to understand what she was worried about, so he bent down on one knee and ruffled her hair. "It'll be fine. Uncle Armin's really nice. He'll take care of you, trust me." He glanced at the young boys with a smile. "Besides, I'm sure Drew and Xander will take care of you. Isn't that right?"

The two saluted to him with a smile. "Yes, sir!"

Erica, after looking at the two boys, was completely reassured. She nodded her head. "Okay Papa!" Turning to face her friends, the girl happily skipped over to them. The adult and children disappeared into the kitchen.

The brown haired male sighed, ungracefully flopping onto the couch. Mikasa took a seat next to him, her decent one swift, fluid motion.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mikasa asked, folding her hands in her lap as she looked at her adoptive brother.

"Well…" Eren put his hands behind his head as he leaned into the back of the couch. "Since neither Levi nor I are women, I was wondering if you could…be her godmother. You know, have 'girl to girl' talks with her and stuff like that." He looked at her. "You've always wanted a daughter, and now you have a goddaughter. I think you'll really warm up to her if you just give her time."

Mikasa was taken back. "You want me to help you raise Erica?"

"Kind of? I mean, I want you to help with the girl stuff. You know, the feminine touch—as Annie calls it. Though, I doubt she's the one giving Xander the feminine touch." He and Mikasa both chuckled.

"You know he'd smack you if he heard that."

"That's why he's in the kitchen—which proves my point even further."

"Oh Jesus, Eren."

* * *

**A/N: Ne~, what do you guys think? Too rushed? Anyway, have you guys voted on my poll? It would be much appreciated.**

**Very sorry about my other stories. Truly, I am working on them, but I have a fleshed out plot for this story while my other ones are kind of a bunch of shit thrown together. I'm trying to working on them, but I have so little time. I'm such a failure…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**goodreads16502 (Guest):**** Thank you for your review XD I would have up-dated sooner but some things have gotten in my way and have taken up my time, which I really wasn't planning on. Thank you and I hope I please you with this chapter :) **

**Also! There is a time skip! This takes place seven years later! The boys are 13 and Erica is 12! (If you wanted fluff between the two boys and her, you'll get it eventually. You'll see what I'm planning—it'll be awesome! But you guys will probably hate me for it…) and… this chapter is jumpy. I thought it worked better this way. I hope you enjoy…**

**Pairings: LeviXEren, ArminXAnnie, ConnieXSasha, YmirXHistoria, JeanXMikasa**

**Notes: Yes, I know, Annie is frozen and Ymir is 'missing'. TDB. In my world, they aren't, so shush haters. I've finished the manga from where the anime left off, but I might make the characters OOC, but that's okay because this story is mostly about their kids, so it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, with everything they've been through, they're bound to act different than canon.**

**Another note: I am a huge Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan, so there are most likely references to that show in this story as well. (There may or may not be references to Free and Fairy Tail….) Try to see if you can find them for each chapter (if there are any, of course.)**

**Also, I really should be writing my other stories, but I just...can't. I've hit a wall, so I'm taking a break from them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK.**

* * *

_Seven years later_

"Papa, I'll be fine! I'm twelve already—plus you and Dad have been teaching me self-defense forever! Nothing will happen." A twelve year old Erica said exasperatedly, trying to reassure Eren that she would, in fact, be fine going to the store by herself. Two locks of hair on either side of her face, which usually fell to her mid back, were pulled into a ponytail and looped into itself behind her head. Her heterochromatic eyes looked over at Eren, her weight shifted to one foot.

Eren sighed before looking at her worriedly. "Yes, I know, but I have a bad feeling—"

"You always have a bad feeling when I want to leave on my own." Erica interrupted, earning another sigh from Eren.

"I know, but today it's stronger." Levi had begun to walk into the living room. "I know you don't believe in that kind of stuff, but I do."

"Shitty brat, why aren't you letting her go?" the grumpy man asked his lover as he leaned onto the doorframe. "She's right—she can take care of herself."

Eren seemed to want to agree with him, but a little voice inside of him screamed that something bad was going to happen. "Levi, I'm being serious! Something is going to happen today, and I would feel much better if she was here or with us when it happens!"

Levi's silver eyes looked into Eren's green. "Eren, she'll be fine."

The brown haired man clenched his fists. "Levi, really. This is the same thing that's saved my life several times. There's no reason why she just can't go tomorrow, or why we can't go with her."

"Eren, I mean this is the nicest way possible," Levi began before a smirk slowly made its way to his face. "But you have turned into such a woman ever since Erica turned ten."

"Wha?" Eren said dumbly, completely caught off guard by this comment.

Erica, on the other hand, burst into laughter. "Good one, Dad!"

With his smirk, Levi looked over at Erica. "Go ahead, brat, I got you covered."

"Thanks Dad!" She smiled with glee as she quickly grabbed her messenger bag and ran out of the house.

Eren was about to go after her, but Levi caught him around the waist. "Where do you think you're going?" Levi asked in a husky voice, leaning his cheek on Eren's back. Eren gave a small smile, though he was still worried, and wrapped his arms around Levi's arms, which tightened their hold slightly.

"I guess I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh you're going somewhere."

"Wha—mph!"

~*~*~ (I'll leave what they do up to your interpretation…) ~*~*~*~*~

_Wonder what Dad's going to do to keep Papa busy?_ Erica thought as she waved to the passing woman, who had said 'good morning' to her. The girl then folded her hands behind her head as she walked, trying to remember what she had set out to get. _Let's see…bread, some apples—oh! I remember! I wanted to see if there was a store that sold yarn and needles!_ Erica grinned as she started to pick up her speed.

After picking up the necessities, she headed out to find a store that sold yarn and needles. Hm…the blonde lady had said it was around here… is that is? Erica wondered as she came in front of a small, aged building. It seemed like there used to be a sign, but there currently wasn't one.

Erica studied the building, but she felt nothing was wrong, so she opened the door. "Hello?" The girl asked, walking over to the counter as she gazed around the store.

"Ah, I'll be right there. Sorry!" A feminine voice called out from the back.

"I got it, sis!" A male's voice said as he came down the stairs, which were behind the counter. His messy brown hair was hidden under a hat and his blue eyes glanced over at Erica. "Welcome! You're here for yarn and things like that, right?" Erica nodded, to which the male smiled. "Do you have a special color you want?"

"Uh, yeah. Do you have crimson?"

"Yep!" He said happily as he bent down behind the counter and pulled out a large roll of crimson yarn. "Will you need a set of needles as well?"

Erica nodded. The male grabbed a pair from the shelf behind him and smiled at Erica. "That'll be four dollars."

As Erica shuffled through her bag to fetch the money, the brown haired male started to talk to her. "Are you making something for someone special?"

"Ah, yeah, you could say that." Erica said as she gave him the money. "I guess it's a safety charm for my friend. We're going to join the army, so…"

"I understand. You want him to come home safely." After handing her the bag, he said seriously, "I hope you both make it."

Erica smiled at him. "Thank you. When I come back from my first expedition, I'll stop by, promise."

The male smile back, though he seemed to not totally believe her. "That'll be in three years. Do you really think you'll be able to remember that long?"

"Of course. I never forget a promise."

He seemed to have accepted her answer. "My name's Mason"

"Erica."

And she left the store.

* * *

Erica looked down at the bag in her hands with a smile on her face. _I can't believe I actually bought the yarn._ She thought to herself as she made her way back to her house. _I don't even know how to knit. Maybe I can ask Dad to show me. He's made stuff like this before, so it can't be too hard. _The dark brown haired girl looked up and suddenly felt a sense of fear.

A rough, calloused hand grabbed her mouth fro, behind, muffling any noise she made as another hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a broad, sturdy back. Erica dropped her bags in shock, before she started to fight back with everything she had. She screamed, she clawed, she kicked, but nothing seemed to make the stranger holding her budge. As she struggled, the man holding her had pulled her into a dark alley in between two old buildings. Another man, one who seemed familiar somehow, came into her view. His left hand was holding a cloth while his right was holding a large, black bag.

The man holding her let her mouth go for a split second, and as Erica was about to scream, the man in front of her covered her mouth with the cloth. She accidentally inhaled through the cloth, which made her start to feel very sleepy. Her reactions slowed and she fell limp in the man's hold, unconscious.

The man who was holding the cloth grinned as he looked down at the unconscious girl. "Finally, we found her. Though, I am shocked that she was found by Eren."

"Ah, he was experiment Primo, right?" The man holding Erica asked, shifting the girl so she was on his back.

The other man nodded. "Yes. Now come, we can only keep her for so long. We have to return her by the third day or else we risk getting found."

"Yes, sir!" With that, the two men who held Erica captive left the alley and walked off.

The crimson yarn and needles lay on the ground, forgotten.

* * *

"Levi, I really think something is wrong. It's been hours and she still isn't home. She promised she would be gone for an hour. That's it." Eren said for the fifteenth time, pacing around the living room. Levi, though he didn't want to admit it, was starting to think Eren was right. He truly wanted to believe that Erica was okay, but something did seem wrong.

"Eren, we'll give her a few more minutes, then we'll go look for her." The raven said, running a hand through his hair.

Eren looked over at his lover before sighing. "Ok—"

Suddenly, there was a pounding on their front door. "Is this the Jaeger house?!" a male's voice asked behind the door.

The two men inside looked at the door while Eren made his way over to the door, calling out, "Yeah, what can we help you with?" Opening the door, he saw a male panting in front of the door. His hair was hidden under a hat, though his bangs showed that he had brown hair. His blue eyes looked up at Eren with worry. Eren didn't recognized the male, but he next words made that fact unimportant.

"E-Erica's been kidnapped!"

Both Eren and Levi's hearts stopped.

* * *

Erica slowly opened her eyes, rapidly blinking to get rid of her blurry vision. Her back was on a hard, flat surface that felt very uncomfortable. When she tried to sit up, she discovered both her wrists and ankles were shackled to the surface, which caused her to panic. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was still dressed in her clothes, which eased some of her panic, but not by much. Where the hell am I?! She wondered as she struggled to free herself from the shackles.

"I suggest you not do that, Number 27."

Erica froze. She hadn't been called that in seven years, and it caused fear and horror to rise in her stomach. Ever since the day after Eren had found her, she could never exactly remember why she was scared of this name. Papa had explained that because her very early childhood was a traumatic experience, her brain chose to forget it so she could move on with her life. Erica was glad to have forgotten—it was like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

But now that this man, who seemed _very familiar_, had called her that name, it all came back to her.

"_No! Not like that, Number 27."_

_A kick to the stomach._

"_Give her a stronger dosage. We want to make sure she'll be able to fight the titans."_

_A stab of a needle._

"_You're a very dirty girl, number 27, and you know what that means."_

_A slap to the face._

"_She'll be perfect to kill the titans."_

_A horrible grin._

"_Number 27 is showing signs of adapting."_

_More tests._

"_Do you understand? You must kill all of the titans. That is your only purpose in life."_

_A single purpose._

"NO!" Erica screamed at the man, rage on her face as she glared and struggled against the shackles even more than before. "You son of a bitch—I'm not Number 27 anymore! Let me go, dipshit, or so help me I will fucking kill you like I killed the rest of your fuckheads!" She thrashed even more.

The man, on the other hand, stayed calm and kept a passive face. "Now, Number 27, calm—"

"Did you not just fucking hear me?! I fucking said I'm not fucking Number 27! So take that fucked up name and shove it so far up your ass you shit numbers!" Erica spat at the man. "My name is Erica Jaeger, and it'll be the last fucking name you hear before you start to choke on your own blood and shit!" She promised as she started to thrash. The metal around her wrists and ankles rubbed against her skin to the point where she started to bleed.

"Oh, interesting." The man cupped his chin in thought, completely unfazed by the girl's threats. "Eren gave you a name based off of his own…hm…"

Once hearing her papa's name, she snapped. "How do you my papa?! You touch him or Dad or any of my family and friends and I will personally make sure you burn in the pits of hell, you fucking dickwad! That's a fucking promise, and I never forget promises! That I swear!"

The man pushed up his round glasses and sighed. "Really, Numb—Erica, all I brought you here for was to stimulate your abilities."

"You mean the abilities that killed your stupid ass subordinates? Go ahead, then I can enjoy killing you with your own weapon, you sick son of a bitch." Erica thrusted her arms up in hopes of breaking free. While, yes, she loosened them, she wasn't completely free from them. Looking down at her wrists, she snorted. "I guess you learned from the first time."

"Yes, I did. Now, I suggest you calm down. This will all be over soon and then you can return to your house and join the recon corps."

Erica paused. "How did you know I was going to join?"

This time the man snorted. "Oh please. We've been subliminally telling you to join—and we will continue to do so—you may think you chose your own path in life, but that is false." He pushed his glasses up. "Everything you've done has been predestined—by me of course. Your purpose is to kill titans, and that is all."

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a long syringe. "Now, I'm going to make sure you fulfill that purpose."

Erica gulped as she watched the man, but she wouldn't let herself be afraid of him. She's the one who had the power, not him! As he came closer, she thrusted her legs up at the same time as her wrists. Once again, they were only loosened, not actually broken. "Damn it!" She cursed. "Get the fuck away from me—I don't trust you!"

He only grinned.

* * *

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?! Who the fuck are you?!" Levi snapped, getting off of the couch. The male in the doorway looked over at him, still slightly panting from running.

"Well, sir, Erica came by my shop to by some yarn. A about an hour after she left, I saw that she had dropped something on the floor so I picked it up and was planning on returning it to her. Once I left my shop, I walked past an alley way and saw the same bag I gave her, yarn and all. I looked around the area and saw signs of a struggle, as well as a cloth left on the ground."

Eren then asked, "How are you sure she's been kidnapped? Maybe she got away—she's a strong girl." Though he didn't believe these words, he wanted some hope.

The male shook his head. "After asking around about her, I learned that there were these strange men lurking in the same alleyway she had a struggle in. They were described as 'big and bulky', so even if she was strong, there were more than one, and they had muscle."

"Well shit." Levi huffed. "Whoever the fuck you are, thanks for the info. Could you help us search for her?"

The male with the hat nodded. "I was planning on it. Is there anyone you want me to tell about this so they can help?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I have some friends."

Levi grabbed their shoes.

* * *

Erica felt really, really sleepy. Whatever the man had injected her with made her blood rush, then another injection of a different liquid made her really drowsy. The girl had decided then and there that she really, really despised needles with a passion. The man had left, claiming that the injection needed time to activate so he would be back in the next hour. She guessed it had been about thirty minutes since he left, but she couldn't be sure. It was really hard to tell what time had passed.

After what seemed like forever, the man came back. "Do you feel any pain?"

Erica barley heard him, but as she was about to respond, a flare of pain flashed through her whole body. It felt as if she was being stabbed by thousands of blades all at once. Coughing up blood, she glared at the man who now had his answer. "Y-you dipshit…wh-what d-did you d-do to me?" She managed to get out through clenched teeth.

"Just as I said I would, I enhanced your abilities." He pulled out another needle. "Sadly, you won't remember any of this."

He calmly walked over to her. Erica tried to thrash around and break free, but the pain was too much. She couldn't move.

All she could do was scream as her world turned black.

* * *

When she woke up, she had no clue where she was. All she knew was that her head was pounding and her body throbbing. There was a soft mattress under her and a feather pillow under her head. Glancing around the room she was in, she saw that it was very unfamiliar. Sitting up, she looked out the window and saw the night sky.

There was a slamming of a door under her, which told her she was on the second floor of some building. She could also hear voices—angry voices.

"Damn it! We couldn't find any clues!"

"Calm down, Eren, we'll find her."

"Levi, we don't know that!"

"Eren, listen to me." Their voices got quieter after that, so she couldn't make out what they were saying. She stood up, her body guarded as she scanned the room once more. She saw pictures, so she decided to look at them.

There were a few different pictures. One was of two men and a little girl, another of three children—two boys and a girl—and the third was a large picture with many adults as well as children. Looking at them, she felt an ache in her heart, but couldn't understand why she felt this. In fact, the only things she felt were the feelings of being empty and lost.

Hearing hurried footsteps on the stairs, she looked over at the door just as it was thrown open. There stood a tall man with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like one of the men from the photos she had seen. His eyes, which looked sad before, lit up as he saw her, a smile growing on his face as he exclaimed, "Erica!" There were footsteps coming behind him.

Immediately, she held her hands out in front of her in a self-defense position. "Who are you?!" She said, fear in her voice.

The man's eyes widened and the man behind him shoved the taller out of the way to get a look at her. "Erica, where the fuck have you been?!"

She tightened her stance. "I'll ask again, who are you? Where am I?" Seeing their hurt faces made her realize something. Suddenly, she dropped her hands from their position. She held them in front of her. Her gaze fell on them as she became lost in thought. "Who…am I? Why can't I remember anything?" She looked up at the two men with panic. "What…?"

"Oh Erica!" The first man said as he rushed to her side. She allowed him to embrace her, it feeling slightly familiar. The second man, though not as rushed, came over as well. He started to ruffle her hair, though he soon embraced the two of them. She just stood there in their hold. The embrace didn't feel uncomfortable. In fact, it felt familiar to her. Tears started to poor down her face and she used her hands to hide her face as she began to sob.

The shorter man began to ruffle her hair once more, whispering soothing words to her. Soon, the other man joined in as well. The three then flopped onto the floor as they men continued to hold her.

Sorrow filled the room.

* * *

**A/N: AW~ I'm so mean! But really, I can't wait to hear your all opinions about this. So, feel free to tell me what you think, ask some questions, make some predictions—just don't flame. :D**


End file.
